


Love Bite

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stony Stories/Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Feeding, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Tony Stark, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony finds himself invited to a handsome blond's who offered Tony a pair of his own pants to change Tony's own ripped pants.Let's just say that Tony does, in fact, get into Steve pants.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories/Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Love Bite

Tony yawned, his caramel golden eyes drifted around the park, watching the children play on the playground, laughing and squealing as they ran up and down it. Their parents were trying to warm them to be careful. Funny, since they never listen.

Tony grinned, reminding him of himself.

He looked back down as his ripped pants, just below his knee and sighed in frustration. Out of any place they could have ripped it just had to be at a park in public. Just great.

"You alright?"

Tony looked up in surprise to the voice. He looked into the blond's eyes and gave him a smile showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Yeah, fine. Just ripped the leg of my pants, see?" He explained, turning his leg slightly to show him.

"That's not good," the blonde stated, making Tony give a small laugh.

"No, it isn't, is it?" Tony said, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"You know, I might have some pants you could borrow, I mean," he blushed, which Tony found adorable. "My apartments just across the road," the blonde stated, pointing out the apartment building close by.

Tony smiled. So innocent. 

"I'd like that," he said finally and the blonde smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Tony asked as he stood and followed after the blonde.

Steve," Steve answered, "Yours?"

* * *

"Ah fuck, Tony!"

Steve shouted, half pain, half pleasure, gripping the bars to the headboard tightly as Tony pounded into him from behind.

Tony smirked, biting softly at Steve's neck. "Language, Steven," Tony purred, using Steve's full name. He nipped Steve's ear teasingly, making him groan.

Tony gripped Steve's hips tighter as the thrusts got rougher.

"Oh, God," Steve moaned, "this is so wrong."

Tony suddenly angled his hips so he hit Steve's prostate, making said man arch his back in pleasure, moaned spilling from his lips. "That's not what your moans are telling me," Tony growled, thrusting harder into that one spot to draw more of those beautiful noises from Steve's mouth.

"Tony! F-faster!" Steve breathed. Tony happily obliged, thrusting faster into Steve's warm heat as he held up the shaking man beneath him. "Uh, ah! T-Tony, I'm c-close!"

"Almost there," Tony promised in a slightly out of breath tone. "We will come at the same time."

He got a weak nod in response from Steve. Tony's hand travelled down Steve's stomach and wrapped around his leaking member. He rubbed at the warm flesh, Steve's face flushed red and not long after Steve came undone.

Steve gave a ragged shout and came all over the sheets. Tony gave one last hard thrust before spilling into Steve's perfect ass.

Tony gently pulled out as he put his arm around the blond's waist, pulling him close as Steve cuddled against him. Tony couldn't help but smile at the gesture, fangs showing as he leaned down and kissed Steve's neck.

"T-Tony?" Steve asked in a questioning tone.

"Shh," Tony murmured against Steve's soft skin. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

Before Steve could ask what would hurt for a moment, Tony exposed his fangs and sank them into Steve's neck.

Steve gasped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut tight. A groan escaped his lips but he didn't push Tony away.

Tony took steady gulps of blood, enjoying the sweet substance hitting his tongue and slowly felt his bloodlust go away. Steve was as still as cardboard and Tony let a little of the drug flow into Steve and felt him instantly relax. That's better.

He drank for a few minutes before carefully removing his fangs out, lapping up any spilt blood, licking the wound until it stopped bleeding. It was only a shallow bite, so it would heal over. But other vampires would see it and know that Steve was taken.

"W-what was that?" Steve asked, touching his fingers to the mark gingerly.

Tony smiled, taking Steve's hand and kissed it. "Consider it a love bite."

Steve swallowed. "What...what are you?"

Tony sighed, leaning down and kissed Steve's lips lightly. "I'm a vampire," he murmured against them.

He leaned back, watching Steve's face for a reaction. At first, it was confused, then shocked before he looked at Tony fearfully.

"Are you going to kill me?" Steve whispered.

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Steve asked though Tony could see the relief in his eyes.

"Because I don't want to," Tony said, kissing Steve's neck over the mark he'd left, making Steve shiver.

"Then why did you bite me?" Steve asked

"Got thirsty," Tony said with a slight shrug, "but I also did it to protect you."

Steve frowned at him. "Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"Other vampires," Tony said. He saw Steve's look of confusion and decided to explain a little more. "What I've done is marked you, see? So if another vampire sees you, whether or not the mark heals, they can still see it and know that another vampire is protecting you, so they can't touch you," he explained in the simplest way possible. "Not many vampires are as nice as me," he added.

"Oh," Steve said, feeling rather overwhelmed by all the information. Steve looked up at Tony, biting his lip. "I suppose I should thank you?"

Tony smirked, knowing exactly what he was implying. "Yes, you most definitely should, Steven," he purred, leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
